happy anniversary my love
by Ellinia
Summary: happy anniversary my love , my life , my breath , my half soul , my crime partner. marriage anniversary gift for my sister on the 3rd year of her happy and successful married life. happy anniversary di. hope you love this. gift for you from me and siddhesha di.
**hey guys .. I'm again here.. but this is not only an os.. this a gift.. this is a gift for my sister on her 3rd year of** **successful and happily married life . happy marriage anniversary di..**

 **a/ n : di this is your anniversary gift..**

 **from**

 **me &**

 **siddhesha di.**

 **she can't write because of her study load of exam. so I'm writing on her behalf also . so this os is your anniversary gift from both of us. :)**

 **pata hai zyada accha nahi hua.. per padh lena please . :)**

 **note : can't write her name for whom this gift is for..**

* * *

she woke up by the sunshine falling on her face. she opened her eyes and found herself cuddled in him. she smiled. sweetly and slowly came out without disturbing him.. she looked back at him and gave a sweet smile again waving her fingers inside his hairs.. gave a soft kiss on his forehead and went to the washroom..

she looked at herself at the mirror . she was feeling realy happy and jolly today . her eyes fall on the vermalion on her forehead . it seemed to be more bright and fresh to her.. it felt like her nuptial chain was shining too much in the sunshine today . and the vermalion and nuptial chain were smiling widely today . she was blushing like that day when for the first time in her life she came to this house wearing her weadding dress with heavy ornements , vermelion on forehead and the nuptial chain around her neck.. carrying many dreams and happiness in her eyes which her love , her companion , her crime partner , her husband is making double . he is giving her everything more than she expected from a cid officer.. yes.. today is the day , after passing 2 years of a happy and. successful married life today again that day came.. today they stepped at the 3rd years of their married life..

she came out of the washroom and found him still sleeping. she smiled sweetly finding him the most cute person in the world.. she decided not to wish him and hear wish from him instead . she. went to him and sat besides him running her fingers through his hairs . she kissed on his forehead calling out. his name softly..

" abhi. utho . 7 baj geyi. beauro jana hai na.. "

he shifted in his sleep and hugged her by waist and burried his face in her stomach .

" itna peyar se uthaye jay toh utneka man ( wish ) kisko karta hai jaan. aur upar se itna soft aur khushbu wali pillow chorke. " he said burring his face more in her stomach and inhaling the sweet fragnece coming out. of. her .

she hit lightly on his shoulder stopping the slowly moving fingers. in his hairs which can make anybody sleep.. and said " uff abhijeet.. utho jaldi.. late. ho. jayenge..

abhijeet pressed his head more in her stomach

. after sometime tarika said "ab jaldi fresh hoke ao na.. khana hai

waise ajka date yad hai na ?

" are han " with this he jumped from her lap.. " aj 10 April hai. shit. "

" han. toh tum kuch bhul rahe ho keya? " she said curiously..

" are han. bhul hi toh. geya tha.. thank. you so much jaan.. yad dilaneke liye. shit kaise bhul geya main.. " he said with. really a. disappointed face.

she was looking at. him curiously smiling ..

" jaldi breakfast ready karo tarika.. aj acp sir sabko bohot jaruri meeting pe bulaya hai.. 7 din se yad dilaraha tha sir. " abhijeet 10 april ko meeting hai.. ishh kaise bhul. geya main.. .jaldi jaldi.. aur late. nahi hona chahiye.. " saying this he got down from bed and went towards the bathroom trying really hard not to burst out laughing.. he took his mobile also without tarika ' s knowledge and after entering the washroom he messaged daya to keep everything necessary ready.. and took confermation from purvi and shreya that they would take tarika outside after afternoon .

here tarika. was just looking at the wasroom door with. disbelief with angry expression.

" meeting ?! ye yad aya ise? abhijeet , tum. humari wedding anniversary bhul geyi ? kaise kar sakte ho tum ye .. kitna khush thi.. yaha jayenge.. waha jayenge. kuch. pal akele. bitayenge.. aur phir ye bhi aj ke din hi bataungi aur special banake liye ki. **** ******** ** per ye.. ise meeting ki yad aya . huh dekhti hu.. aj ise yad ata bhi ya nahi.. huh.. " saying this she. went to. arrenge. breakfast.

after sometime she came and got ready.. meanwhile abhijeet also came out from washroom.. he saw the reflection of. her little sad and lost face in the mirror.. he smiled lightly and made her stand holding her shoulder. coming from behind.. he looked at her and asked.

" ready.? "

"han. chalo.. tumhari. meeting ke liye late ho jayenge.. " she. said with. little sad tone

" bas. ek minute. " he said and took something from the dreasing table .

he took a little red powder between his index and thumb fingers and. filled her forehead with. that.. she looked at him with moist eyes and speachless.. he took the nuptial chain and made her wear that.. and this made tears flow from her eyes . abhijeet wiped those and said

" phir kabhi ye namkin pani mat bahana apni ankho se bewaja.. mujhe pasand nahi hai , tumhare ankho mai ye dekhna.. ab chale.. late hojayenge. " he said and gave a. soft kiss on her cheek where a drop of salty water was making him sad .

she looked at him going and thought.. " ise sach mai yad nahi hai ya yad nahi. reheneka natak. karrahe hai.. "

they had their breakfast and went towards beauro..

on way.,

tarika said curiously " accha abhi. yad hai.. 2 sal pehele meri. ek seheli ki shadi hui thi.. "

" umm 2 sal peheleeeee " he acted trying to remember .

" are han yad aya . tarika aj 10 April hai na ? " he said like he suddenly remembered anything .

" han han. aj 10 April haI.. kuch yad aya.. " she said excitedly

" are han.. yad aya.. 2 sal pehele 10 tarikh ko per july pe tumhari seheli suhani ki shadi hui thi.. kaise hai wo ab ? " he said making the most. innocent face .

she felt like breaking the front mirror and. hit his head with that.. but she controlled and said making a fake happy face " han.. han.. acchi hai.. dekho kitni acchi se 2 sal bit geye.. shadi ki.. pata hai uska. pati toh har sal use same desgine ka chocolate cake khilata hai.. jaise undonoke shadi mai cut kia tha.. how interesting na. "

" han wo toh hai.. chalo.. ageye beauro . " he said looking at tarika ' s fallen face.

" han. chalo.. tumhari meeting mai bhi. late hojayege aur 5 minute baithe toh.. bye ..

saying this she went towards lab building wiping the pearl away from the corner of her her eye .

here abhi looked at her going and smiled sadly " sorry jaan . bas kuch ghante.. phir dekhna.. tum khudko kitna special feel karte ho.. ab jitna dukhi horahe ho , tab utna special feel karoge.. aur aj jo saza doge , ab itna satanrke liye. sab. manzur hoga . " he smiled lightly and went to beauro..

she entered the lab with sad face and her trace broke by a jolly voice

" happy anniversary beta.. "

she looked up and found dr salukeh smiling and forwarding a gift. pack to her.

she smiled and received that while saying. " thank you sir . "

and murmered " kamse kam mera sir ko toh yad hai "

though salukeh heared her saying , he suspressed his raising anger on abhijeet as he saw her sad face and said as he didn't hear her nor understood " kuch kaha tumne tarika ? "

" n..nahi sir.. waise ye photo frame bohot hi cute hai sir. thank you. . " she said like a kid..

" are akele khol liya . abhijeet ke sath milke kholte .. " dr salukeh said in a little surprised manner.

" nahi sir.. mujse nahi hoga.. mujse gift kholnese roka nahi jata.. itni excitement hoti hai ki koi aur kam nahi kar pati hu thik se. . isliye. . abhijeet ko ghar jake dekha dungi .. " she said excitedly like a kid looking at her gift..

salukeh smiled ear to ear and patted her cheek and " bilkul bacche ho.. "

in reply tarika flashed the most cute smile ..

no case was reported . in the evening purvi and shreya came to the lab and wemt to her running .. " happy anniversary tarika . " they said hugging her..

" thank you . kamse kam tumlogoko toh yad hai.. " she said in a little sad voice..

" matlab ? " purvi asked hiding her smirk and shreya hide her smile..

" tumlogoke sir ko toh. yad hi. nahi hai.. " she said

" are yar.. aj bohot. kam tha sir ke.. upar se dcp ko bhi report dena tha. isliye bhul geye hoge.. per sir ko. yad zarur ayega.. ab maf kar do bechara ko " shreya said.

" are yehi toh problem hai.. naraz ho. kaha pati hu usse , jo maf. karu. kabhi gussa ho. hi nahi pati . hoti bhi hu. toh. kuch. der bad apneap chu. mantar. ho jate hai. " she said helplessly .

" wah keya peyar hai.. peyar ho toh aisi.. " purvi said filmly.

" chup badmash.. " tarika said and went back to the work laying on table..

" tarika.. chal na.. bahar. kahi ghum ate hai.. " shreya said demanding. .

" nahi yar.. ye kam.. she was. cut by salukeh who returned from other lab and was entering lab.. " jao beta. ghumke ao.. " he said .

" thank you sir. " she said smiling .

they. fited in. purvi ' s car. shreya messaged abhijeet " we are on way sir.. "

" waise , hum ja. kaha rahe hai ? " tarika asked fastening her seat. belt.

" mall. waha jake hum planetorium jayenge , phir resturant " shreya said.

" wow.. space theater.. kitna. maza ayega.. " tarika. said excitedly. .

 **[ NOTE. : those , who don't know about planetorioum it's a place a where the space issues are shown with. projector.. the whole. place is. made of glass and round like earth . there are. places to sit inside it. when the lights are turned off and the space is shown with. projector., it feels like you are. sitting in the space and withnessing it.. there is a machine which is. round also. . when it moves round it feels like your seat is moving round.. but actually it's not. its only. the mechine. and the sound. comes. from every. corner . it's awesome .. ]**

they reached the mall and entered in the space theater..

" are. ye theater itna. khali keu hai ? sirf hum aye hai ? " tarika said seeing the empty theater .

" are show 8 baje shuru hoga na. . isliye abtak koi nahi aya. ab toh bas 7:30 baje hai. chalo baithte hai. " purvi said.

they found a perfect place to seat and sat. as soon as they sat there , the lights turned off .

tarika found it strange and said " are ,. lights adhe ( half ) ghante pehele keu geye? show 8. baje hai na . purvi ,. shreya.. " she called out them but got only silence in reply .

then she heared a voice in mike ...

" HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY LOVE.. . janta hu naraz ho. subha se bohot sataya na.. per is din ko kaise bhul sakta hu bolo. isidin. tum mere zindegi mai ayi.. is khali zindegi ko khushiyo se bhara dia tumne. us din ko kaise bhul sakta hu , jisdin se mere zindegi rango se bhara di. tumne.. mere sare chote chote chaha puri ki. tumne. mere biwi banke mere zindegi mai kadam rakhneke bad se puri tarha se badal geyi hai mere zindegi.. aj ke. pehele mere zindegi itna. khub surat nahi tha tarika.. all because of you . "

tarika had tears in her. eyes . after a. pause. .

" tum ye soch rahe ho na , tumhe ye planetorioum mai keu laya hu.. kuch banaya tha tumhare liye.. this is. for you..

her picture flashed on the huge screen and song started .

the caption was

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

MY LOVE.

MY LIFE

MY PARTNER OF MY CRIME

MY BREATH

MY TARIKA JI

tears made way on her cheeks..

the music of the song. was playing and with that abhijeet said " wipe that salty tear.. I. hate to see that in. your eyes ..

she wiped her tears and smiled big..

song started and pictures of abhirika were being disisplayed with the song. she that she was sitting in the scenes. she forwarded her hand and she felt that she is touching themselves .

 **aay mere , hamsafar, ek zara intezar**

 **sun sadaye derahi hai ,. manzil peyar ki**

song music was still playing and. abhijeet said in the mike " tum mere zindegi ka humsafar ho.. jab se tumhe dekha., mere sapne , manzil , peyar sab tumpe ake atakne lage. apni zindegi kI peyar ,. apni zindegi ke baremai jabbhi sochta tha / sochta hu, bas ek hi. nam sunai deta tha aur detaa hai., TARIKA.

 **aay mere humsafar , ek zara intezar ,**

 **sun sadaye de rahi hai , manzil peyar ke**

" jabse tumse peyar hua , ek anjan dar kam karne lage , jo pehele kabhi. nahi hua tha . tumhe khoneka dar.. isliye , har pal dua mai ye hi. mangta tha.. TUM.. bas yehi dua karta tha. ki tum meri ho jao.. sirf meri .. kisi aur ki nahi.. keuki main ji nahi paunga tumhare bina. . aur jab se tum ayi , tumhare bina ek pal raha nahi jata .. koi bhi faisla tumhare bina leke adhura rehe jata hai.. ye kaho toh accha. hoga ,. ki ab tum mere adad ban chuke ho tarika . " he said still the music going on. .

 **jisko duao mai manga , tu hai wahi rehenuma**

 **tere bina mushkil hai ek bhi kadam chalna**

 **bin tere kaha hai ,**

 **manzil peyar ke**

 **aay mere humsafar , ek zara intezar**

 **sun sadaye , derahI hai , manzil peyar ke**

 **na hum bewafa hai , na peyar hai kam darmiya**

 **per apni takdeere , hai bilkul hi juda .**

music was playing and also picture with that. . tears were flowing from her eyes continuously . he again started " main kabhi tumse bewafai nahi karunga.. tumse bewafai karnese pehele khudko suli pe latka dunga main . " she shivered at this. he continued . " per , sach peyar karnewalo ko bohot imtehan dena parta hai.. is douran humare kismat mai judai likha bhi ho sakta hai .per please jaan. . aise mushkil ghadi mai ,. aise mushkil pariksha maidan mai ,. mere sath mat chorna.. main tut jaunga.. mere peyar ka manzil kho jayega tarika . aur main ,. tumhara sath marte dam tak dunga . ho sake toh marne ke bad bhi. ye wada raha. .

 **na hum bewafa hai , na peyar hai kam darmiya**

 **per apni takdeere , hai bilkul hi juda .**

 **phir kaise milegi mazil peyar ki..**

 **aay mere humsafar**

 **ek zara intezar ,**

 **sun saadaye**

 **derahi hai**

 **manzil peyar ke..**

and lastly their wedding picture flashed .. and caption

" ye sat phere ka bandhan tufan pe bhi tutne nahi denge hum..

she couldn't stop her tears flowing , lights came and she opened her eyes while wiping her tears . she found him standing with a cute angry face. he came and wiiped her tears ..

" maine kaha na. ... he started but cut by tarika...

" ki tumhe meri ankho mai ansu pasand nahi.. " she said smiling. .

" phir keu ? he asked with the same expression .

" accha baba.. nahi roungi ab.. chalo gift nikalo meri . " she said forwading her hand .

he smiled and turnes her ... made her wear a heart shaped. pendent. she. opened ir and found their photo in it . she looked at it with adoring eyes and hugged him without a word. he smiled in hug and separated her after sometime..

" ab mere gift. do " he asked demanding ..

tarika looked down blushing and hold his hand on her stomach and said looking at him blushing" tumhare gift yaha hai.. " she said and looked down at his hand on her stomach .. looking her blushing face and hearing her something clicked in his mind.. his eyes became double and he stammered and managed to say somehow " t...t...t..t...t...tarika.. aaaaaa. . .. a...areee. . are y...y..yo..you p...p...p...pr...pre...preg...pregnant ?

in reply she smiled ear to ear and her cheeks turned red . she looked down noading her head. in positive .

abhijeet looked at her shocked for sometime then screamed loudly and hugged her tight and started kissing her like mad..

" abhijeet choror.. itna hyper mat ho baby dar jayega.. shant ho jao .. " she said almost crashed in his arms..

" tarika I'm sooo happyyy .. thank you sooo much.. " he couldn't say more. .

after sometime , when his celebration or better to say mission crashing tarika in hug ended she asked him

" ye. purvi aur shreya ko kaha bhej dia ? " she asked as she understood that alll were involved in her lovely husband ' s. plan. .

" sab yahake resturant mai hum donoka intezar karrahe hai . chale? "

she smiled big and went. .in the whole way from theater to resturant abhijeet was like

" aram se .. dekho har ek kadam dheyan se rakhna.. aj se lab bandh .. lab ab tumhare liye zeher ka mill hai.. aj se bahar ka khana bandh .. aj se ghar ka sara kam bhi main karunga.. no horror movie.. aur tum ... .. ... .. .. ... ... . . . ... ... . . .. . and so on. . and tarika ... just smiling with love and admiring her husband who was holding her hand and shoulder possesively ..

 **THE END . .**

* * *

 **so ,.**

 **di .. i know . not so good. . but exam hai 17 se.. thori time mil geyi , toh bas type kar liya.. aur zyada type karneke time nahi mila .. batana kaise hui hai. .**

 **and others also . :)**

 **once again happy marriage anniversary di.. may you lead a happy and successful married life ahead. . :)**


End file.
